Minecraft: Legacy of Gabriel
by GuardianH27
Summary: What if one day you woke up in a world that was strange and familiar at the same time? Follow Gabriel as he venture's into the unknown.
1. Adapt, Improvise and Overcome

**Improvise, Adapt and Overcome**

Today was the most strange day ever, I was in the middle of a forest when I woke up. I though it was a prank by my family as I was a reclusive person and was glued to the computer all day. I got up and brushed the dust off me.

"Now where did they drop me?"

As I scratched my head I noticed something weird, it was all in geometric shapes. At first I though it's maybe because I'm still hazy that I'm seeing things but then I looked up. The clouds were strange, the sun was square and everything was cube!

"What the hell is going on?"

I searched around the area, I knew the forest around my house from when I was a little kid. There was nothing I knew about this place! I was in the middle of nowhere! I was panicking and started hyperventilating. What was going on? Was it a dream? No it was all too real to be a dream! I decided to confirm it. I went to a small cliff nearby and jumped down. There was no way it was real, it's just a dream. I was more praying than hoping when I hit the ground that I would wake up that this is just a dream. There was pain in my leg as I screamed out, I hugged my leg to reduce the pain but then in a moment it was gone.

"Just what the hell is going on?"

I got up and stopped making a fool out of myself.

This is the World of Minecraft!

As soon as that was clear the gamer inside me woke up. First priority was shelter and then food. Wait no, no. I need to gather more information about my surrounding first while harvesting resources.

"Now how the hell am I suppose to do it?"

The first thing I needed was wood logs, it was the basic. Standing beside an oak wood tree I tried hitting it. It worked, there was the block destruction animation there!

"OK Gabriel, showtime."

I took down 3 trees in no time. I could use more wood but I instead checked the surrounding area, it was a forest as far as you could see.

"Damn, A village nearby would have been a blessing."

I murmured to myself. It was like minecraft in first person! Now the problem was I couldn't see my inventory. Though I had the wood logs, a douzen apple and saplings that dropped from the tree but to get anywhere I needed to open my inventory screen. I tried a few gesture before getting tired and giving up.

"Man how the hell the inventory opens?"

And as soon as I finished the screen was in front of me! It was of a transparent hue, I could see right through it yet I could make out all the divisions and slots in the screen. It was bit different from the minecraft but it had what I wanted, crafting area! I didn't was time and made a crafting table and with that I made a pickaxe and a sword. Usually I would have made an axe instead of a sword but I had enough wood for now.

"Lets get some stone and a few lumps of coal if I'm lucky."

And boy I was lucky, before the pick broke I got enough stone and a few lumps of coal. I was kinda enjoying this before I looked up

"Uh-oh!"

It was about to be evening, I quickly got the crafting table out and made a pickaxe of stone before packing up and racing towards the highest point. It wasn't like I was going to die but I preferred having the best position as my first shelter. There was a hill of decent height around here and after getting to the top I started digging the dirt till I hit some stone.

"Perfect!"

Taking out the stone pick I dug a bit before expanding area. It looked good enough, I quickly deployed the crafting table at a corner and made some torches. 16 were good enough and after placing 4 I had 12 left. Then I had plenty of stone left to make a furnace, a stone sword, pick and axe. Whew! I was done for now. I took a look at my hand, it was normal and not a stub that Steve has. I opened my inventory and finally took a proper look at it. I had clothes in my armor slot, a T-shirt in the vest slot and a track pant for lower. It was the attire I wore last night as I went to bed, so this was a dream after all! I was relieved at the fact as I sat down on the floor. I giggled at myself, this was the perfect dream to have. I planned to enjoy myself while it lasted as I made ladder and placed it to make a way to get out of the room.

"Well this world ain't too bad."

There were zombie scattered all over the place, thank god they looked the same from minecraft. The only thing I was worried about was the 3 creepers in the area. I sighed a bit, thinking if I told anyone of this dream they would think I'm paranoid. I get that a lot so it might be worth it! I planned to call it a day and try out wither you can sleep without the bed or not.

"Aaaaaah!"

A scream! Someone was in trouble! Wait there was someone else here? I ran as fast as I could towards where the scream originated. The zombie's, spider and the creepers were now after me but only the spider could give a decent chase.

"Heh, like you're going to catch me in a hundred years."

Soon the spiders lost track of me as I got where the scream came from. There were a bunch of zombie's gathered there around the person who was still screaming.

"Stop! Please stop! Somebody stop this!"

I noticed that my HUD not only showed the normal stuff right now but even the health of the zombie's. Dammit it wasn't the time right now to dwell upon all this. I got my stone sword out in my right hand and the wooden in the left.

"Here I come."

I never spoke too loud so this was more of a self psych call as I jumped in. There were 14 zombie's surrounding the person in trouble. First priority was to provoke all of them, lure them away. I started slashing and hacking like crazy, 2 zombie's went down and the rest were now after me.

"OK stand your ground Gabe."

The best plan of action was to run away while relying on knock back to keep the zombie's at bay but the thing was knock back wasn't working and I needed to use it to my advantage. I slashed 3 zombie's to death and damaged 3 more before they hit me. I checked my health, not good! It was down by 2 hearts. It was not like these were a bit more than I could chew, after the battle my heath would regenerate as my hunger bar was still full but the problem was the something else. I finished the remaining zombie's before I got to the person in peril. It was a girl! That to my age and very pretty!

"Can you move?"

She was sitting on the ground and resting her back against a tree stalk.

"Tha-nk's..."

"All the greeting and the pleasantries can wait."

I put the wooden sword back in my inventory as I calmed the girl down.

"Listen, I'll take you to my shelter. It ain't far but tell me can you move?"

She was still shaking, guess not. Though this wasn't a good idea I gave her a piggy ride on my back. Her breast was hitting me, though I had no malicious intention I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

"...perv..."

"*sigh* Whatever, thanks for the treat."

After I replied to the girls complain, I started my run. My left hand was supporting the girl as my right hand had the sword ready but I knew I wouldn't need it. I took the path of least resistance as I got back to the shelter I dug. I let the girl down first before I started climbing down, I took out the topmost ladder in the shaft and placed a dirt block there to be sure.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

The girl lost balance as soon as she let go of the ladder. I jumped down and grabbed her before she stuck the ground. As I feared her health wasn't regenerating, her hunger bar wasn't enough for the regeneration to kick in. I didn't knew wither her condition was from the shock or was it a status effect but she looked very weak.

"Hey there."

"...Perv.."

"I would ha- *Sigh* I apologize for that but I had to do it."

"Sorry for that, but you're still a perv... and Thank you."

She was still a bit shaken but was better than before. Being thanked by a girl was a first but I barely made it in one piece. Now even my hunger bar was low enough that the regeneration wouldn't kick in but the good thing was I had full health.

"My name is Burns. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Fiona Law."

The girl tried to stood up but lost her balance again. I grabbed her by waist and helped her down, in an ideal world this would be the blessing of gods themselves but I didn't have time to enjoy the moment.

"Law, tell me what's going on with you? Is it a status effect?"

"...no..."

She started crying her heart out, Wait! I didn't do anything wrong! Even I panic-ed a bit before regaining my composure. Well here goes nothing

"There, there. Calm down. You're safe now, you can stay here as long as you like."

I hugged her and patted her back as her tears drenched my T-shirt. At first she just kept crying but after a while she grabbed and squeezed me as hard as she could. God it was painful! She was hella lot more strong than she looked but I was in no position to say no to her.

"Richard- he- he- he died!*uuaaaa*"

After she spoke something of importance I almost instinctively was going to ask her what happened but then she squeezed me harder and now I was almost choking! I was a reclusive person I know but its not like I ignored my health! I'm 17 and for the past year I have been going to gym and ran about 4 Km daily! I didn't knew what the hell was going on

"First of all let's get your regeneration kicking, here have some apples."

I took all the apple I had and passed it to Law. She ate all of them right in front of me as I felt a little hungry. Though it made her start regenerate health so I was more than happy to starve for the night.

"Let me confirm something, you woke up to find you were in this world of minecraft?"

"Yes."

That settles it, I wasn't the only one and this sure as hell wasn't a dream.

"He should have re-spawned where he woke up! Did you check?"

"I-I did! We were in a cave in the morning, gathering stone. Then a bunch of mob came and Richard wanted to get some exp, he said I should go out and collect some wood or find some food. I didn't knew him but I was scared when I woke up. Then when I went back into the cave there were a few exp orbs, a lot of wood, rotten flesh and a few arrows lying there. At first I though it was a prank but then he never came, after checking around the area I met him I searched in the cave but he wasn't there, then the zombie's surrounded me and I ran. I was too scared..."

As she continued to cry her heart out I couldn't help but feel something wrong about Richard. He wasn't a first time player as he was in the cave right in the morning, he knew what was going on around him and what he had to do. Even I took some time to get myself together, there was something definitely fishy.

"You know I don't think Richard died. Tell me who was taking the lead, you or Richard?"

"W-well I have played minecraft a lot but today was just too blizzare."

"So Richard had command."

"Yes, he looked like he knew what to do. I just teamed with him as I was too scared when I woke up."

Law, repeating that you're too scared again and again. I sighed a bit before dropping the bomb.

"It's most likely that Richard didn't die but abandoned you."

"What! How can you say that! He hel..."

"I don't care who he was or what he did but what I know is that he abandoned you."

"Just how!?"

"From what you said. You guys made some tool's right?"

"Yes."

"And Richard died?"

"Yes..."

"So why is it that you didn't saw any tools in the cave?"

"... I thought the zombies would have picked them up."

"I took that into account, so you went too far from the cave?"

"No, I was just chopping trees and killed some pigs for food but I never ventured for from the mouth of the cave."

"And you think all the zombie's would have de-spawned? That too in such a short amount of time?"

"... I don't know..."

"Fine, lets change the topic. Take some pork-chops and feel free to use the furnace. You have something to burn right?"

"I have more than enough coal."

"Then help yourself! Because I'm all out of apple's."

Sleep? Only 10 minutes would have passed in the real world but here it felt longer, like it was really a 24 hour cycle. Law went hand started the furnace and I was sleepy. I just dropped on the floor and fell asleep. I slept like a log.

The next day I was sprawling over the ground as I saw a pair of heels when I woke up. I turned over as I cleaned the drool off my face.

"Wait! Heels!"

I instantly got up and it was Law who was standing there.

"What, you got a problem with what footwear I have now Burns?"

And there we go, I kinda saw it coming. There is no way a girl will like me, I sighed

"Morning Law. Just that I ain't used to seeing heels right in my face as soon as I wake up."

"He-he. Better get used to it while I'm here."

I took a look at my hunger bar, it was below 40 percent. Not good! If it goes below 30 then I can't run. Plus while there was no status effect, It was still effecting me as I felt a little weak.

"Law I'm going out to get something to eat."

"Wait! Burns you idiot."

Law grabbed my shoulder and then threw me to the ground. I was stunned as I took three point of damage, Law just how strong are you!? I was more confused than ever I had been in my life. I got up as Law apologized

"S-Sorry. I guess I was a little too harsh."

"It was a little too harsh! I-... oh leave it at that. Now tell me why am I an idiot?"

"Your hunger bar is almost empty right? So why are you going out?"

"Well currently the most edible thing in my inventory are some wooden stick's and last I remember I wasn't a beaver that can eat wood. Wait! beaver's don't eat wood t..."

And while I was deliberating over the fact that wither beaver's eat wood of not Law shoved something in my mouth! Dammit at least try and show you care!

"You're funny! Well I can't leave you alone or you'll get yourself killed."

I was too busy enjoying the cooked pork-chop to retort. I was hungry

"You're just like a little kid you know?"

"Law, I'm very happy with this cook pork. And don't make me break you."

As Law was confused at the remark I happily ate the second pork that was offered. It was delicious! After having the morning breakfast I checked my inventory. I had enough to survive but not enough to live

"Hey Burns, tell me why didn't you build a chest or something to store stuff?"

"Because I'm leaving this place."

"What! Why?"

"Because I don't like it here. I'll go and find a mountain and make a proper base there."

"You really are an idiot! Do you even know the basics of minecraft?"

"I do!"

"OK that was my fault, do you even know the basics of survival multiplayer?"

"The what?"

"SMP Burns! Have you ever played minecraft online?"

"I've played on LAN with my cousin's."

"*Sigh* This is going to take a while, sit down there."

I was ordered like a dog to sit. I didn't like it but if I didn't obey Law would just kill me with her bare hands! As I was sitting on the floor like a dumb dog Law started her lecture.

"Listen Burns, I know you're smart and would be able to handle yourself but minecraft has no concrete rules regarding multi-player. Meaning that in a SMP, you cannot depend of the other player too much."

"So you're basically saying I'm a dead weight to you."

"Yes! Exactly!"

As I lost all hope, Law realized her mistake and flustered a bit

"Wait! I didn't mean it that way!"

I had tear's rolling down my eye's, a beautiful girl I saved yesterday was saying I was a dead weigh to her.

"It's not like you're weak! You're my hero who saved me yesterday!"

"Thank you!"

"Just don't get carried away. What I am saying is that while you might be good at minecraft, SMP is a whole another thing. *Sigh* Just don't leave my side and you'll be fine."

Law took out a wooden pick and took down the furnace with it. Then she took the crafting table as I got up on my feet. I was thinking of a way to get the ladders but it would be too bothersome.

"Okay Burns, up you go!"

"Rodger that my lady!"

"You're embarrassing me."

I quickly got up the shaft and then gave Law a hand.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Me? Well as I said, I prefer snow biome. I'll happily stay in nether dimension if you make it snow there."

"*He-he* I can't do that Burns. OK lets head east?"

"Okay here we go!"

With that we were off. Law said that we'll travel till noon, then take a break before going on and I had no problem with it. As we were walking suddenly and alert flashed in my face!

"Whats this?"

The alert was

_Alert:: Ore Spawn integration in one week! ::Alert_

Ore spawn integration? This world was like minecraft all right but it even had mod's being integrated into it? I gave up, this can be a dream, a game, after life, whatever! As I turned to Law she had a pale face, guess she was responding more normally to the situation.

"What? Ore spawn integration!?"

"Law, chill."

"NO I CANNOT CHILL! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT ORE SPAWN IS?"

I made an angry scowl at her which got her back to normal.

"I exactly know what it is. That's why I told you to chill."

"But..."

"We still got a week to prepare! You're just worried about the crazy overpowered mobs right?"

"Yes, I'm worried because it's one of the mods that I didn't do well in. Before I got anything powerful enough the Mantis or something else would kill me and then it was back to square one."

"I know, even with diamond armor the Mantis can make a quick work of you. So there is literally nothing we can do about it, at least until the integration happens."

"Burns..."

"Fine, what do you want to do?"

"Lets stock up on resources! At least we'll have a better chance when were up against the Mantis."

"I'm more annoyed by the termite's compared to the Mantis."

As we chatted while we traveled. Law made it a point to collect important things like food and while me made a stop to get coal I found a lot of Iron ore. Interesting, lets do this! The stone pick was almost done for after all the mining but I had 29 iron ore. Good that was exactly enough to have an iron armor set and a few other tools.

"Law, mind deploying the crafting table?"

"No, can you call me by first name? You're the same age as me so it feels a bit ackward."

"Fiona? Is that good?"

"Yep!"

"You didn't ask my first name."

"Don't wanna know!"

And I was in an annoyed mood now. Fiona Law, the last name suits her well. She is the Law!

"What do you want to make?"

"An iron armor."

"What! You already have iron ore?"

"Yeah and I even smelted it."

"Um... Burns. You can't build an iron armor yet."

"Hey lady, there is a limit to which a man can tolerate insults."

"It's not that fool, just open your inventory."

I did so and then as Fiona directed I opened a tab. Skill tab, it had a few skill right now. Mining, crafting, running, jumping were already there and there was a bunch of more that had question mark over them.

"It seems that higher the crafting level the better stuff you make. You need crafting level above 10 to get anything made of iron."

"Dammit! That's why I don't like to play R.P.G.'s!"

"But you know to get iron ore you need to be a level 15 Miner."

"I'm 16."

"What!?"

"Well my base stat was level 12 so it wasn't hard. I didn't even notice it before you told me."

And now as this was a RPG kinda world I searched a bit and found my base stat. It seemed that my strength was 4.

"Fiona, whats your strength?"

"40, why?"

"... nothing. No particular reason."

"Don't worry, you can increase your base stats by leveling up! You got some points right?"

To be truthful I had just 5 points. And had different stat like endurance, agility and what not! I just stuck a point in defense, one in agility and three in strength.

"You know after hearing your strength level, it feels like I saved the zombie's from last night from embarrassing themselves."

"... here's your crafting table."

Law sounded a bit softer, wait did I do it! Damn Gabriel, better be careful next time.

"Here goes nothing."

Two iron ingots and a stick went in as Fiona closed her eyes and made the expression 'This idiot never listens'. Well Fiona my crafting level was 14, don't ask me why but it was!

"Are you done embarrassing yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Great then lets go."

"Oi brat! Open your eye's for a sec."

"What! You really made one!"

"... Fiona, take it."

She was expecting an angry retort as she was giggling but then suddenly she realized what I said and was stammering

"W-what!"

"I though of a new nick name for you, miss what!"

"It ain't something to joke about Burns! You know..."

"Shut up for a sec and listen."

I never raised my voice and that made my serious words have a lot more impact than anything.

"You already have some firepower to back you up but its better to use a sword. Plus you can't craft an iron one yet."

"But why are you giving it to me? Your attack is low doesn't that make it a priority to arm you first?"

"To be truthful, you're stupid. I told you I had enough iron, its just that I ain't that good with a sword."

I noticed it when I fought the zombie's. While some strike did more damage than the rest, coupled with my crappy sword skill and pathetic strength it was better I don't bother fighting.

"Burns listen, the sword act as damage multiplier so if the iron sword gives a multiplier of 8, that makes my strength to 320!"

"You could fucking one hit kill the Ender dragon right now."

"Sorry my bad, so whats your strength right now?"

"8"

"So with an iron sword it makes 64. You could kill an iron golem in two hits. I think we should just rest here for now."

Yeah, the second day was more the enough for me right now. I could really use a break.


	2. Need a plan of action

**Need a plan of action**

I was watching the peaceful skies, the clouds looked a little odd but there really wasn't a choice I had. The block world was motion less and there wasn't any ambient sound of a blowing breeze, the cloud and the sun were the only things that moved. Truthfully I liked it, the serenity calmed my soul as I bathed in the sun. It was about to be midday when I got up, Fiona was still going relentlessly at the crafting table.

"Fiona I think those tool's are more than enough to last us a month."

"No I want to practice more! My skill is barely 25 percent after all this hard work."

There were a ton of stone tools scattered all around her. It was a bit strange that the item would not go in a holo float if you just throw them instead of properly dropping them.

"You know Burns, you are a cheat character! What use is all this strength if I can't craft something decent?"

"Fiona, whats your crafting level?"

"... its 5."

Damn! There was no proper way of encouraging her! I took a look at a pick and though it looked normal at first but after a proper inspection it wasn't as durable what I made. Interesting

"And my mining level is 6. Dammit!"

"It's not like I'll run away or something, I'll gladly craft stuff for you."

"Che."

She was annoyed that after all her hard work, it didn't amount to much. She wasn't in a good mood as I picked up the tools and stored them in my inventory. 12 swords, 14 pick, 9 hoe, 11 ax, 2 fishing rods and a bow. After getting all that in my inventory it was half full, now I would have to abuse these tools to get rid of them.

"Hey Burns where did all those tools go?"

"In my inventory."

"Impossible, I made more than 50 of them!"

"Yeah, now my inventory is half full."

I opened up my inventory and showed it to her!

"God you're a monster! This is 6 times my inventory!"

I didn't remember there was a stat for inventory slot but when she brought out her inventory it really was small compared to mine.

"Tell me Burns, you really didn't notice something strange about your inventory size?"

"At first yeah but then this world is like minecraft, not exactly minecraft and then you told me there was RPG like stuff so I though it was normal to have an inventory of this size."

"And you have more iron... sorry I shouldn't peek."

"Nah, there's nothing to hide from you."

As I said that she blushed cherry red and shoved my back.

"You big flirt!"

The only problem was that I was sent flying and stuck a tree. Loosing 10 health in the process and now my head was going dizzy

"BURNS!"

And then I heard Fiona scream as I almost lost consciousness. My whole body screamed in pain but my back felt the worst having taken the full force of impact. It was hard getting up with all that as Fiona ran towards me. She was stopped beside me and extended her hand to help but then she hesitated.

"Goddammit give me a hand already."

I grabbed her hand and got myself up. I could barely keep my balance as I stumbled around like a drunk. In a few moments the pain subsided and soon I was back to normal, even my health started regenerating.

Fiona eyes told me all I needed to know. She was scared of her power, I tried my best to cheer her up.

"Damn you're crazy strong? You a she hulk wannabe or something?"

"Hey! Do I look green skinned, strong built with a tall height? Hell Burns I'm wearing high heels and still I'm shorter than you!"

"Well I'm six feet three inches, I get that a lot!"

"Doesn't that make you a Hulk wannabe?"

"Honestly yes, if I turn into a green rampaging monster every time you get pissed off I guess people would treat me nicer. But I saw the movies and I know it can take a turn for the worse."

I giggled as I went back to our small camp, It was time we moved on, we planned to move east without any solid reasoning but at least we were doing something. I checked my inventory and there was something really wrong. It now had twice the space and two arrows to navigate, I felt weird but showing it to Fiona wouldn't help much. Now even I agreed I was a broken character of an RPG

"Fiona I want to talk about something."

"If you're asking me to be your girlfriend then the answer is yes!"

I literally had a meltdown! Where did that came from!? As I was thinking about the situation Fiona took lead

"I know you're one of those shy guys and it would take you a decade to even confess."

I smiled as she gleefully jumped on me. I knew this was temporary, this world was unnerving on its own. We are social beings, I though of us becoming friends but a girlfriend? Never thought about one.

"Don't expect anything? I like you but not enough to listen to you."

"Tell me something I didn't knew."

"What! You treat me as some over-powered dominating lady. Oh wait I am one!"

"Well you were right on bulls eye. Now coming to what I had to discuss."

"You suddenly sound serious."

"Yeah, it's related to the reason you confessed to me."

"... wait! Wasn't it suppose to happen the other way round! You should have done it! Hey confess to me right now!"

I really didn't knew what was going on the girls mind these days. Fiona backed up and flicked her hair.

"That's enough fun and giggles for now. What did you wanna talk about."

"You know its cruel to joke with a pure boy about relationship."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!"

"So what do you plan to do when we meet some other people?"

"What!"

"I said what do you plan to do when you meet some more people? It's not like the three of us including Richard are the only one who are here in this world. We'll eventually meet more people."

"I get your point and here I though you were all sugar and rainbow inside that big head of yours. First of all I would like to confirm something. You know what that is Burns?"

"That can you make pretty clothes and shoes with crafting?"

"Well it is somewhere near the top of the list but not the top most. My first priority is to confirm that are we two the only strange one or there are more like us."

"I know. If we are the only one we would be right in the middle of one situation after another but if we aren't we need to know that are these traits common or rare. If they are rare then we are still in a bind."

"Yes and unlike you Burns it would be hard to hide my strength. As you know even my most basic actions like shoving are enough to drive a spider or skeleton near to death. What's more is that with each level up I get some bonus points allotted to strength, agility, stamina, defense and all that physical traits while my other traits suffer a huge penalty. Like crafting and mining."

"Fiona I think that's a good thing! Its like getting free points and then still having some to spare on the other stuff. And it's not like you cannot level up other traits without the points."

"you just saw what happened, at that rate I could craft a mountain of stuff and still not reach level 10 while you just need to craft a few tools and be the monster craft-smith."

"You mean 'master'?"

"I literally meant what I said!"

"OK enough about this. Fiona. If we meet anyone by chance what do you wanna do?"

"Well there are a lot of things to consider, like their policy on mob drops sharing, party system,..."

"Lets make it a simple yes or no."

Fiona made a serious face and the stared at me from tip to toe before letting out a sigh, crossing her arms and closing her eyes

"Yes."

"Was all that necessary?"

"It was! You kn..."

_Alert!:: Food plus integration in one week! ::Alert!_

_Alert!:: Better Archery integration in one week! ::Alert!_

_Alert!:: Ferullos Gun integration in one week! ::Alert!_

It suddenly dawned upon me that this world was too much like minecraft! All these alerts were for the mod integration! These all were mods for minecraft! As I was trying to solve the mystery of this world Fiona was done for. You could picture her head having an emergency shut down as she stared at the floating alert right in front of her.

I closed the alert screen and got thinking. First of all this world was totally based on minecraft, the RPG like stat, the alert were nothing out of the ordinary. There was a social tab but it was locked until next week. This gave answer to a few questions, first of all it wasn't a dream or after life. Everything is too detailed. I touched the grass and the oak wood before, the grass had a smooth and a bit fluffy texture while the tree had a hard woody structure. Now coming back to another major concern, While the sense of touch, sight, temperature and sound retained some weren't. For example it has been more than a day since I came here and did some laborious task yet I didn't feel thirsty. The pork that Fiona treated me to tasted delicious despite the fact that they were just cooked in a furnace with no attention given to them yet when I got a raw pork in my hand and instead putting it in the furnace on in it. It started cooking but got burned, the item still read as cooked pork chop and restored the same hunger but didn't taste too good.

The best way to put it was that this world existed at the border of reality. Without any reasonable explanation coming to my mind I decided that I needed more information. I need to find a native or someone else with a plausible theory.

"BURNS! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Didn't you read the message?"

"No! You just realized something! You had that face!"

"Well what I feel is like we are in as a beta."

"The what?"

"You know about beta testing?"

"Yes, what does that has to do with our situation."

"Whatever we are in, a virtual reality or some other universe. The fact remains that there are more people bound to show up in a week or something like that."

"How do you know!"

"A hunch!"

"Burns I need more than a hunch here!"

"OK look, the only proper information we get is that there are integration happening in a week, right?"

"Yes."

"And our social tab isn't gonna work until a week."

"I already... wait! You're right!"

"But it's just a theory. Though I have many other it was the one that made the most sense to me."

"You know Burns, you're very smart."

I wanted to cry. This girl though of me as a fool! I sighed as I stuffed one thing after another in my inventory. It really was large! But we only had a crafting table and a furnace to pack but really, the amount of resources on were enough to build a decent sized house. I realized why Fiona was thinking I was over powered. I had a bonus on crafting and mining, the two foundation of the game. We started our journey and it wasn't long before we encountered a settlement. We decided to scout first, getting on top of a nearby hill we lay prone on the ground to get a better view.

"Burns! Keep it down!"

"I haven't even spoken a word till now!"

We whispered as we observed the settlement. Every one was hard at work, while some cleared the forest for wood the others were working hard at building a stone wall around the settlement and buildings.

"Fiona, ain't this a bit too large? I see only 25-26 guys here, a few might have gone foraging so make it 30?"

"Duh! They expect more people and they'll try their best to get some more."

"More man-power for faster development? OK lets search for their boss."

"Yep, no way people would start working together just like that."

"So we go in to say hi and we'll be part of the family one way or the other."

"Depends on what kind of people they are."

With that we were off. I had two stone swords and a dozen cooked pork chop ready in case things turn ugly. We went near the stone wall, they guy working saw us. I tired and made an awkward smile as his face went pale, then he fainted.

"Burns!"

I was closer and made a run for the falling guy. What happened? Did I look that ugly to him? It was a close call. Only one point of health!

"Fiona- Oh my god you scared the living Christ outta me."

Fiona was standing just beside me! Damn she's crazy strong.

"What's the reason to almost work yourself to death? It's now like there are some crazy monster's that are gonna spawn when night falls."

While Fiona started thinking I though of every possible situation. Was there no food around? Nope but that meant these guys shouldn't be building but hunting. And this was too much, whatever the reason it's like working to death.

"Burns, its a good thing his health ain't dropping."

"So you can't die of starvation. Good to know."

"Burns, let me take- no you stay with him. Get back with him on the hill we were on, I'll meet you after a while."

And then Fiona literally jumped 9 blocks high on top of a building! I stood there and stared dumbfounded despite the fact that she was gone in less than a second.

"Well damn. Better not question my girlfriend if I value my life. Now lets get you 'almost dead guy' somewhere safe."

I had no sympathy for someone who had a self harming personality. I've been related to emo jerks so if you want to do something stupid for attention, then be my guest but there was something wrong around here. I could feel it, I got the man on top of the hill. I was sweating! It didn't happen before.

"Damn I don't need a thirst bar right now!"

Hunger bar was more then enough annoyance and I would prefer not having a thirst bar. As I was dealing with my HUD the guy woke up.

"Where the hell did that wall go!"

"You know you almost died, only having half a heart left you really think working like that was a good idea?"

The man went quiet, his voice grew more timid and helpless.

"There is this man, he- he- he has a golden enchanted sword. I was happy to meet someone who had a better weapon than a wooden sword. I- no- none of us could craft stone tools, we were all worried about survival. Then he started slashing at us, we tried to run but he get a few of us and shouted that he'd kill them if we didn't return."

The guy looked weaker and weaker as he told me his story.

"He then slashed at us and then started punching. Our health regenerated at first but then our hunger bar started dropping. He cruelly stepped on one of us, and waited to see if we died. Thank god the starvation stopped draining health at the last moment. Then it got worse, 6 of the bastard pledged him allegiance and the rest are slaves to build-"

"Hey, to build what?"

"To build the Richard-supreme-wood! The name is so lame that I'm gonna die of shame after building it! Also it's the name of the bastard that did it all. He's such knave, with his enchanted sword he can take on anyone! I didn't knew bastards like him also play minecraft!"

And all hell broke loose inside the settlement. There were screams of help and mercy coming from there. I didn't need two guess to tell what was going on

"... I forgot to ask but who are you?"

"My name is Burns, that will do for now."

"Name's Carl. Mind telling me whats going on in there."

"Carl, lets say this town is now under a new mayor. She's crazy strong."

And for another half an hour we heard screams of men begging for mercy. Which largely went unheard as the screams of mercy turned to the one that people scream before dying.

"Carl, lets see whats going on down there?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. My instincts scream that Carl, if you don't get the hell outta here you gonna end up as one dead nigga."

"... I don't wanna sound racist but you cool with being called a 'nigga'?"

"Well its too damn late to be kind and polite right now. Got something to eat?"

"Got a few cooked chops."

"Hand em over right now!"

Carl had a gung-ho attitude, there is no way he was working there in fear of Raymond.

"Carl, why were you there showing that pathetic side of yours?"

"You stupid ass, didn't you hear me the first time? The Raymo-rascal said he was gonna kill someone! And my pride as a black man won't let me leave a homie to die."

"Well I'm hella glad to meet ya."

"And I'm hella glad you had some sweet lovin cooked pork chop on ya, I literally fainted from being hungry."

And as Carl took his time enjoying the pork we went down hill.

"So Carl, how did you get here?"

"Woke up, then I was here. You?"

"Same story."

"Damn, I wish I could make a furnace or something! This chop taste like heaven!"

"So you cannot make a furnace?"

"Hell naw, I can just mine and place stone."

I was going to go with the flow and almost lied. I already handed over cooked pork chop to him and now lying wouldn't help.

"I can build stuff 'o' stone. But it'll cost ya."

"Can friendship be a form of payment?"

"Usually no but for you I'll make an exception."

And the town was actually built pretty well, open roads, spacious houses. It was as good as it could get. Soon we arrived where Fiona was

"You two there! Tear down that sign!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"You eight there! Get some wool and food! Move it!"

As I was going to talk to Fiona about what happened she turned to me and shouted.

"You two- oh its you Burns! Do me a favor and get to the smithy and craft some stone tools."

She sounded a lot more polite to me compared to the others. While everyone was panicking and Fiona was shouting orders I face palmed myself.

"Everybody stop! Gather around."

As Fiona knew I meant business she came without a second thought. The rest were terrified of her, if she was a monster then now I looked like an overlord.

"First of all, I want the guys going outside. Eat! Get your health up and be back before dawn."

I took out all the food I had one me. Just enough to get 12 men enough fuel, damn I was a walking armory as I took out all the tools Fiona made in the after-noon.

"Fiona, take four men with you for mining, keep the baddie away from them and give priority to coal and iron."

"Carl!"

"Yes sir!"

"Here take this coal, make as many torches you can. I want the whole town lit up like its Christmas! Take three men with you!"

I passed one and a half stack of coal to Carl who pointed at one guy to follow him.

"On it boss!"

I took a quick look around, we were standing in the town square. The town hall was behind me, pointing towards the town hall I yelled

"And the rest of you! Your health is too low for doing anything, get your ass in the town hall. Stay in there until we get something in your mouth to fill your hunger bar."

As I said that one person came forward

"We have beef and pork stored in there."

"Coal?"

"Yes we have coal too."

"Perfect!"

I rushed to the entrance and almost tore the doors down. As soon as I got in I was pointed towards a double chest. It had one stack of beef and half a stack of pork and one stack of coal.

"You there whats your name?"

"D-Damon!"

"OK Damon, I want you to light this building up like Paris. Don't leave a corner, I don't want a single bat spawning in here. OK."

"Y-Yes sir!"

With that he was off. I got to my work, got the crafting table out and placed the furnace in a corner.

"Do I even have to cook for you fools?"

"No sir!"

"Stop calling me sir!"

"Yes sir!"

It was beyond hope as all the guys fought for food, though none of them delivered the final fatal blow under my watch. I took a look around the town hall, it had two stories. The ground was a big mess hall with a big [Rich] Symbol as a statue.

"Oi, somebody tear down that sorry excuse of a statue."

And promptly a few guys left the fight and took out their pick. The sign was gone in no time. There was a guy who had gotten his fill as he didn't participate in the struggle for the cooked food any longer

"You there! Whats your name?"

"Jerry! Sir!"

"Jerry, you're coming with me."

And the guy slipped as he was getting up. I got near him to help him up but he put up his arm to brace as he begged for mercy

"Please don't kill me!"

And the brawl in the hall had stopped, they all were afraid of me. That too without any reason, I sighed

"I'm not going to kill anyone. I ain't even that strong, it's just my girlfriend-"

And I suddenly realized what I said as I blushed.

"... sir?"

"For god's sake don't call me sir! The name is Burns!"

"... We'll stick to sir for our own well being."

And while they weren't scared of me right but they were still a bit cautious.

"... I was just joking! Law was just joking with me in the evening and I kinda got carried away."

I scratched the back of my head as I confessed

"Damn Burns, I wanna know everything right now!"

"*Gyaah!* Where did you pop out from Carl?"

"That's annoying, just call me CJ."

"Ok CJ..."

"Shut up fool and tell us everything."

With that I met a lot of guys. I talked about how my adventure went and how I met Fiona. I omitted the part where I saved her. It's not like I want to boast and truthfully I didn't wanted to get on the bad side of Law! And then we chatted through the night and one by one fell asleep, I really became a part of a family as I saw the guys sleeping peacefully.

"You see burns, this is the reason I showed my pathetic side and didn't bail on them. Each and everyone here is a damn good guy. They saved my sorry ass when I landed in this world."

"Yeah, now I know. By the way you really lit up the town like Christmas."

"You told me to you fool!"

"Oi, keep it down!"

"Oops! But Burns its almost night, the people who went out-"

As soon as CJ asked the foragers arrived. They quietly dropped all their stuff in the double chest and went to sleep. CJ was tired too

"Burns, I'm gonna sleep now. You should too."

"Nah, not until everyone is back in one piece."

Despite having an eventful day I tried my best to stay up

"Hey-"

As soon as I heard Fiona's voice I sank like a stone in water and went to sleep.


End file.
